Smiling Demons-Wake Up
I was hoping you would wake up soon. Ah, don't scream or call out, it won't help you, not now. If you scream then I’ll kill you in the most painful way I can think of. Did you know there are so many ways that you can kill someone silently that would stop you from making even the smallest sound? In all honesty, I would probably ask for a swift death rather than facing the fate my two siblings have set out for you. My name? My name is not important, but what I am is more interesting. I’m a smiling demon. What is that you ask? Well you’ll see in due time. Why I'm here? I'm here to set up the start of a rather long game. Let me explain, I'm the oldest brother of three siblings, and my sweet little sister has asked me to tell you something, so she could play a game with her twin brother. What she asked me to tell you is what I will cover now. Make yourself comfortable; I want to go into as much detail as my time allows. You won't mind if I have a smoke, do you? I haven't had one all day and I'm simply itching for one now. I'm glad you understand. I'll get started then. Tomorrow, you will feel the need to spend all day inside, this will be because you will feel tired and you'll refuse to leave. Later, just before the shops close, you will be asked to go and get some supplies for one of your roommates, they will ask for toothpaste, milk or butter. You will find this odd, since you will see that you already have plenty of the things your friend has asked for in the flat, but you leave anyway. The little trick that caused your friend's request is something that my brother would have asked your friend to do. He has a way with humans. I digress, anyways, after you leave you will have a feeling like you are being watched, that will be my brother. This odd feeling will follow you everywhere until the attack, this warning was no figment of your imagination, it is real, and now the events I have warned you of will play out. You will question why you ignored my warning and you will panic in an attempt to run home and hide. At that moment you'll spot my brother. He'll probably be wearing his normal dark hoodie and mask. If you want a mental image of it now, it looks like the one I'm wearing, but it doesn't have the X marking on it and the mouth will be red. It's a tradition you see, it is where we get our name from, 'smiling demons'. After spotting my brother you will run instantly down the nearest ally. He won't come after you, not yet. You run as fast as you can, but you'll stop suddenly. You will have found my sister, she does love her games. Don't mind her, she likes to watch and tends to let others do her dirty work. Knowing her, she’ll also have her mask; my sister was dubbed as a crying demon as a child but now only cries when she laughs. In turn, her mask looks like it is crying, yet it will have the same grin as her brother's mask. Though she may not seem a threat if you take your eyes off her she will break your legs and you will have to crawl away until my brother finds you. My sister will say one thing to you. Knowing your ignorance, you probably won’t understand since she tends to slip back into Russian when she gets the need to kill. What she will say is a command, it means 'smile', I ‘d recommend you grin as you run from her, if the shade hasn't gotten to you first. If you do, she'll let you live for a little longer. When you flee, run as fast as you can and do not show any fear or sadness. You’ll want to scream and cry as you run, but don't. If you do, my brother will only get stronger and he'll catch you sooner. You see, when someone is filled with terror, my brother can use your weakness to make himself stronger. Letting even one tear escape will end with my brother pulling you apart as you scream for mercy. Run as fast as you can until you hit a dead end. Sitting on the wall at the end of the alley will be my little sister, knowing her, she'll be humming something to herself. You will turn to run away. If you try and run my sister will catch you in seconds. You'll try to struggle and then shout out for help, and in a last-ditch attempt to save yourself you’ll scream, "What do you want from me?!" My sister won’t respond, but my brother will. He’ll tell you to smile. You will smell something on his breath as he breaths down your back, it's a sweet smell. You will try to turn but my brother stops you, he’ll grip your head and neck. If he does this, he'll make it quick and spare you the pain of being pulled apart. He'll say one thing to you, "I'm happy to see you smile." With that said, he will break your neck. Hopefully, they’ll find you within a week. With your dissection in the autopsy, it will be discovered that your heart and liver has been clawed out, and all you blood absent from your body. Congratulations, but you've just given my two siblings enough food to last them for two weeks. I think I will now make my exit. I hope you enjoyed your last night on this planet. Do try to take heed, but I know you will forget, yet the fear will haunt you and eat you from the inside out. Good night my lady, I'll see you in hell. Category:Demon/Devil Category:OC